


ZidgMidge Kisses

by katrinahood



Category: 3-2-1 Penguins! (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinahood/pseuds/katrinahood
Summary: Drabble about the different kisses that Zidgel and Midgel share. All of them take place after the events in some of the episodes.





	ZidgMidge Kisses

_Good Morning Kiss_

As Zidgel was waking up from his ten-hour-long sleep, he yawned and stretched his arms. He glanced over to the right of the bed where Midgel was still sleeping. For a few moments, Zidgel thought about how to wake him up in a not-rude-and-obnoxious way.

_Hmm, I can gently preen some of his neck feathers, rub my hands down his chest, or give him a handjob or blowjob. Wait a minute!_ His face lit up the minute he knew how to wake up his boyfriend. _I know the best way!_

"Good morning," he whispered into Midgel's ear as he kissed him softly on the side of his face. In response, Midgel stirred a little in his sleep. "Come on, wake up, sleepy head," he gently poked Midgel in the hip.

"Captain, don't you think I should be the one waking you up?" he mumbled, half-awake.

"Hey, at least I didn't dump a bucket of ice water on your head," he retorted.

"Well, you were nominated for the ALS ice bucket challenge," Midgel chuckled as he awoke fully and sat up in the bed.

"I wasn't awake to tell you to let me at it," the vain captain pointed out sharply.

"Good thing I didn't put guacamole in your hair in order to wake you up, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I remember what happened the last time you did that," Zidgel cringed when he remembered that little prank Jason and Midgel played on him.

"And I don't remember the last time I put glue in your bed to wake you up," Midgel replied with a smirk that implied that he remembered the prank that Cavitus played on him.

* * *

_Forehead Kiss_

As Zidgel and Midgel got ready for bed, they began to recap what had happened after their last mission was completed.

"Boy, did it take forever to repair the damage that the little green-eyed monster did!" Zidgel exclaimed in frustration.

"And we got infected with that virus that our navigation system used to have," Midgel added.

"I'm glad we're not infected anymore," Zidgel replied. As soon as he said that, he turned his head away from Midgel and sneezed loudly.

"Bless you," said Midgel.

"Thank you," Zidgel sniffed, "I guess I still have a little of that virus left."

"Good thing you didn't pass it on to me," Midgel responded as he stretched his arms and yawned loudly, "You know, this talk about that virus is making me tired."

"But we didn't talk a lot about it," Zidgel pointed out in confusion.

"I know, but Dr. Fidgel is the only member of our crew who is ever interested in talking about viruses," Midgel replied with the tone that gave away the fact that he had a love-hate friendship with Fidgel.

"Okay then, goodnight, Midgel!" Zidgel said with a smile as he immediately lied down, closed his eyes, and pretended to fall into a deep sleep. Midgel smiled and shook his head in amusement of the captain's actions.

"Goodnight, Captain," he replied as he cuddled up with Zidgel. He then looked up at Zidgel and decided to move a little higher up.

_Godsdamnit, why do I have to be so short?!_ he thought in frustration as he struggled to position himself in a way that made him a little higher than Zidgel was at the moment. He leaned down a little bit to plant a soft and gentle kiss on Zidgel's forehead.

"You may be a complete and utter idiot at times, but that doesn't mean I don't love you," he whispered in Zidgel's ear before he too went to sleep.

* * *

_Drunk/Sloppy Kiss_

After watching Jason's stand-up act, Zidgel got himself and Midgel some beverages to drink.

"Ha, ha! Jason's jokes are hilarious as fuck!" he said cheerfully.

"I know, right?!" Midgel responded, "Even thought we were the ones who thought up the jokes, he did a great job in telling them!" He reached out and grabbed one of the drinks that Zidgel had and examined it carefully by swirling the glass around.

"Say, what kind of drinks did you get from Sol?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I got these drinks from somewhere else," answered Zidgel, "Sol would never sell any of the drinks that I have."

"Uh..." Midgel hesitated to drink the beverage once he found out what it was, "I don't drink this kind of stuff." He handed the drink back to Zidgel.

"Whatever, your loss," Zidgel rolled his eyes as he gulped down a couple of beverages.

"You do realize that drinking all of that will get you drunk, right?" asked Midgel with a concerned tone as he watched Zidgel drink beverage after beverage.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Zidgel brushed off Midgel's question casually as he gulped down the last three beverages that he had.

"It is official," Midgel commented, "you're drunk."

"What? How do you know that?" Zidgel slurred.

"There's absolutely no way you can drink all of that and still stay sober," answered Midgel.

"Hey, maybe we could do...you know," said Zidgel as he stumbled towards Midgel.

"Do what?" asked Midgel. Zidgel didn't answer him. He just clumsily wrapped his arms around Midgel and kissed him right on his beak. Due to Zidgel being drunk, the kiss ended up messy.

"This will give you an idea on what we can do," Zidgel mumbled. Midgel got a little confused at first, but he suddenly understood what Zidgel wanted them to do.

"Sorry, no can do," he shook his head, "you're not sober enough." He wiped the messy kiss from his beak in an attempt to remove the taste of the beverage. He had never tasted any of the beverages that Zidgel drank, but when he did, it was always by accident like this time and the taste was always repulsive.

"Oh, come on," replied Zidgel, "the experience will be the same regardless."

"No, it won't," Midgel told him, "it'll suck because you're drunk." He took Zidgel's arms off of him and helped him walk to his room. Not long after they got there, Midgel pressed the button that opened the door. Midgel led Zidgel to his bed and helped him get on the bed.

"Hey, Midge, I am sober now, I swear," Zidgel slurred in an almost incoherent voice. Midgel raised an eyebrow upon hearing him speak.

"Nah, I can still tell you're drunk," he didn't allow himself to get fooled by the drunk captain.

"We'll only do it just this once," Zidgel replied. Midgel rolled his eyes and sighed to himself. There was no way he could convince him not to have sex with him while he was drunk. He reluctantly got into bed with him and started making out with him.

* * *

_Awkward Kiss_

"Captain, how long have you been sleeping with that blanket?" asked Midgel.

"Ever since I was a little kid," Zidgel answered as he snuggled with his blanket.

"Why did you say you slept with it while we were on Planet Tell-a-Lie?"

"It was... the first true thing that entered my mind and I just said it automatically," Zidgel answered as his face turned a bright red. He was about to put his blanket away when Midgel grabbed his right arm.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked.

"I'm going to put it away in a secret place since it's not much use to me anymore," Zidgel replied as he tried to pull his arm from Midgel's grasp. The harder he pulled, the tighter Midgel's grip on his arm got.

"Why. Won't. You. Let. Go?" Zidgel grunted in frustration as he pulled harder from Midgel's grip.

"I want both of us to use this blanket one last time," Midgel answered.

"What? How can you use this blanket?" Zidgel asked in confusion, "The only thing I ever used this for is sleeping with it."

"Just hold your arm out," Midgel ordered as he let go of Zidgel's arm. Zidgel reluctantly did as Midgel said. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Midgel was supposed to take orders from him, not the other way around.

"I have my arm out, but what are you-mmph!" Zidgel was abruptly cut off when Midgel yanked the blanket to bring Zidgel down to his height and firmly pressed his beak against Zidgel's beak. During the time all of this happened, Zidgel was blushing. He continued to blush even after Midgel broke away from their first kiss.

"What just happened?" he asked in embarrassment.

"We just shared our first kiss, dumbass," Midgel answered in a deadpan tone.

"Why do first kisses always have to be awkward?"

"Because we haven't kissed before, and if we had, we didn't kiss each other."

* * *

_Angry Kiss_

"Captain, why are we here right now?!" Midgel snapped at Zidgel, who was pinning him against the wall.

"After being on the Behavior Modifier, I just feel like being a little compassionate," Zidgel answered with a smirk.

"State what you mean by compassionate," Midgel retorted as he struggled to free himself.

"Something like this," Zidgel leaned forward and forcibly kissed Midgel.

"Mmph! Mmph!" Midgel's cries were muffled as Zidgel kept pressing his beak to Midgel's for ten seconds straight. Just as Zidgel broke away from their kiss, Midgel punched Zidgel in the face so hard that it could injure a robot.

"Zidgel, you son of a bitch!" Midgel yelled. He finally managed to free himself by pushing Zidgel off of him. Although he was shorter than Zidgel, it didn't take a lot of effort. He turned around and rushed off in anger.

"So worth it!" Zidgel said triumphantly to himself as he gave a thumbs-up with his left hand and gently rubbed the bruise with his right hand.

* * *

_Apology Kiss_

Midgel stood at the entrance of the captain's quarters, a little hesitant to knock on the door.

_I want to apologize to him, but what if he doesn't even want to see me, much less listen to me?_ he thought. Although he remembered what happened after he got on the Behavior Modifier for the first time, he wasn't sure if Zidgel remembered as well. And frankly, he hoped that Zidgel didn't remember due to what happened to him after he forcibly kissed him.

"Uh, Captain?" he asked as he slowly raised his fist to knock on the door twice. The door opened to reveal Zidgel holding an ice pack to the place where he got punched not too long ago.

"Is there anything you want?" Zidgel asked.

"Captain, I just-" Midgel was about to finish his sentence when Zidgel cut him off immediately after he started.

"Not here. If you want to talk to me, do so in my room," Zidgel suddenly pulled Midgel into his room, where they both sat down.

"Captain, I just wanna apologize to you about what I did to you earlier," said Midgel, "I wasn't thinking straight due to being affected by the Behavior Modifier. I know now that even though your actions didn't show it, you had good intentions." After he finished apologizing to Zidgel, he stood up as high as he could, gently removed the ice pack that Zidgel had, and softly kissed his bruise. Zidgel got a little surprised at what Midgel did at first, but he smiled in thankfulness of lowering the pain a little.

"Don't worry about it," he told Midgel with his hands on his shoulders, "I wasn't thinking straight either. Besides, you would have punched me if I forced a kiss on you regardless of how you were thinking." He then wrapped his arms around Midgel as tightly as he could. Midgel closed his eyes as he embraced Zidgel, thankful that their relationship had not been destroyed.

* * *

_Missed You Kiss_

It wasn't long until after Zidgel got released from jail by the Gator King when he rushed towards Midgel and hugged him so tightly that Midgel started gagging.

"Captain, I... need... air!" he barely choked out. Zidgel immediately released Midgel, who began to gasp for breath.

"Sorry about that," Zidgel apologized sheepishly, "I just needed to find a way to express how much I missed you."

"Couldn't you find a way that didn't involve suffocating me?" asked Midgel.

"Well..." Zidgel hesitated to answer at first, but did so after he gave some thought to how he can answer, "There is this certain thing that couples do when they didn't see each other in a long time."

"I think I know what that is," Midgel said with a smile. When Zidgel lifted him up and kissed him, Midgel did not act surprised like he did some of the other times when Zidgel kissed him suddenly. Before they separated their beaks from each other, they enjoyed their passionate kiss for a few moments.

"You know," Zidgel whispered, "I think it was for the better that I didn't forgive you for losing my marbles."

"You're right about that," Midgel whispered back, "Otherwise, we wouldn't be here in this exact position right now."

* * *

_Seduction Kiss_

Midgel was standing in his room aboard the Rockhopper, wearing nothing but his aviator hat. He stared off into the depths of outer space. Little did he know, Zidgel was peeking through a small crack in the door. He opened the door a little more to get a better view of Midgel naked.

"Say, you don't look all that bad naked," Zidgel commented. Zidgel's voice startled Midgel so much that he attempted to cover himself up.

"Captain!" exclaimed Midgel, "Didn't your parents ever tell you to knock before you enter a room?!"

"Yes," answered Zidgel, "but I wasn't patient enough to even bother to knock."

"It doesn't take that long to knock," Midgel retorted.

"So... is that a 'yes' to me entering your room?" asked Zidgel.

"Since you already saw me naked," Midgel answered, "I guess I don't have much choice, do I?"

"Sweet!" Zidgel said to himself as he entered Midgel's room. He examined Midgel from top to bottom.

"You know," he commented, "I didn't have a good reason why I called you beautiful while I was in Kevin's body until I saw you like this."

"And I didn't have a good reason to call you beautiful as well," replied Midgel, "...yet."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Oh, I just mean that I have yet to find a reason to why I complimented you," Midgel replied, making his voice as seductive as he could.

"Are you thinking up a reason for you doing so?" Zidgel asked, apparently oblivious to what Midgel was trying to do.

"I suppose you could say that," Midgel answered in the same seductive voice that he used before. "Maybe it was because of these fairly large hands of yours," he every so slowly took Zidgel's gloves off and rubbed his palms as if he was reading them. "Or this long, broad chest," he removed the top part of Zidgel's jumpsuit and slowly rubbed his hands down his bare chest. "Or even these muscular legs," he removed Zidgel's belt and pulled down the bottom part of his jumpsuit so that he can massage Zidgel's legs.

"Have you found out the reason why?" Zidgel asked drowsily.

"Not yet," answered Midgel, "but I might if I just go up here." He slowly crept up towards Zidgel's face. He leaned closer and took his time to press his beak against Zidgel's beak. They both wrapped their arms around each other as they shared their first kiss while naked. Zidgel, although he didn't quite understand why he was the one being seduced instead of doing the seducing, he stopped caring about who was supposed to seduce who when he sucked on Midgel's lower beak a little bit.

After they stopped kissing, they gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"I think you finally found out why," Zidgel told Midgel.

"Since you saw me naked, it's only fair that I got to see you naked," replied Midgel.

* * *

_War's End Kiss_

"Boy, am I grateful that we were able to stop that war on Planet Sharalike!" Zidgel said with a large smile.

"And Dr. Fidgel is going to be in a whole new world of pain ever since I ripped off all the duct tape binding him," Midgel chuckled, remembering Fidgel's reaction to him yanking off one of the pieces of duct tape.

"I think I just found out a way we can celebrate our ending of that war!" Zidgel replied in a sing-song voice.

"Oh?" Midgel asked in curiosity.

"I remember this one popular kiss that was done after a war was over," answered Zidgel.

"How is it done?" asked Midgel.

"Like this," Zidgel demonstrated by leaning down, putting his arms around Midgel's back, and kissed him firmly for a full five seconds.

"Uh...do you know the story behind that kiss?" Midgel asked, still a little dazed by the sudden kiss that he got.

"No," Zidgel responded, "and I don't really care."

"Good," Midgel said to himself quietly. He really didn't want to know how Zidgel would react if he knew the truth behind that kiss.

* * *

_Goodbye Kiss_

"Captain, do you really have to leave for this meeting in Sector 10?" Midgel asked skeptically.

"Of course I do!" answered Zidgel, "The Interplanetary Meeting for Time Travelers personally asked me to describe my...er...our time travel into the future!"

"But you're not a time traveler," Midgel pointed out.

"Sure I am!" Zidgel boasted, "Remember that time when we traveled into the future?"

"That was the only time you ever time traveled," Midgel commented flatly, "and it wasn't on purpose."

"Who cares?!" exclaimed Zidgel, "That gave me one hell of a story to tell them!"

"Well, why did they ask you to provide them the experience that you didn't have alone?"

"Because Jason and Michelle are too young, Fidgel has his own meeting to go to, Kevin aged backwards when we were in the future, and you're not the captain of the Rockhopper," Zidgel answered as he gently poked Midgel on the beak.

"Okay then, don't exaggerate, add, or take anything out," Midgel told him.

"No need to worry about any of that!" Zidgel said cheerfully. He was about to get ready to board the spaceship when he heard Midgel's voice.

"Captain, wait. I forgot one last thing," he called out. Zidgel turned around and looked down at Midgel.

"Any advice you want to give?" he asked. Midgel didn't answer, but instead, he stretched his body as high as possible, stretched his left arm to grab Zidgel's collar, and pulled him in for a farewell kiss. Their kiss would have lasted longer than it did, but the spaceship's pilot got a little impatient.

"Hey, love-struck penguins, I'm taking off in thirty seconds!" he called out from the ship. The instant that was yelled, Zidgel and Midgel immediately broke apart and Zidgel rushed straight towards the ship, and climbed aboard.

As the ship took off, Zidgel waved goodbye to Midgel from the window. Midgel waved back, he didn't leave until the ship flew completely out of sight.

* * *

_Spiderman Kiss_

"Hey, why don't you come here for just a second?" asked Zidgel, who was hanging upside-down. Midgel looked up at the position that Zidgel was in.

"Captain, is there a particular reason why you are upside-down right now?" he asked.

"I just wanted us to try out another kiss," Zidgel answered.

"Where did you get the idea of hanging upside-down?" Midgel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"From a superhero movie that Fidgel accidentally showed us when he meant to show how we would get the fuel needed for that cow captain's spaceship," Zidgel answered with a smile.

"So...we kiss while you are upside-down?" Midgel asked rhetorically.

"That's right!" Zidgel replied, apparently having no idea whatsoever of the concept of rhetorical questions. They both wrapped their hands around each other's back of their heads as they recreated the popular upside-down kiss.

"Uh, Captain?" Midgel asked after they broke away from their odd kiss.

"What is it?" Zidgel replied.

"The rope that is holding you is about to snap," Midgel pointed out.

"Huh?" Zidgel barely had time to check due to the rope snapping and him hitting the ground hard.

"Owww..." he groaned in pain.

"You should have seen this coming," teased Midgel.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this fanfic off of this meme: art/My-Blank-Kiss-Meme-151632321


End file.
